Tar Sand Construct
Tar Sand Construct is a Plague Subspecies which is a crossover of Ministri's Shattered and Ashen Constructs and tinydobes' Oil Slick The utility of the Ashen Constructs have caught the eye of the Lightning dragons in the northeast. A few industrious Ridgebacks have been caught attempting to "borrow" the original blueprints for making the Shattered Constructs from Artisan and Gore clans in the Scarred Wasteland. * The main portion of the body is meant to resemble compacted sand and the limbs, wings and extremities are animated oil and tar. * Ripple and Tiger give a good layering appearance, while speckle is more of a conglomerate look. * Ideally XYY, should at least be near XYY * Lightning and Plague are the most common elements for a Tar-Sands, Earth is close behind that. However, any Oil-Slick dragon can be made into a Tar Sands Construct, and their eye-color reflects their element during life. Since Fire dragons are incapable of surviving as Oil-Slicks, there are no Fire Tar-Sands. Lore With the advent of the Oil Slick dragons, Lightning has an increased presence in the Scarred Wastelands. Their interest in development meshing well with those plaugelings eager to spread the devastation of the oilslicks, instead of undoing it. Though their end goals are not precisely the same. Lightning has developed the design in hopes of creating more disposable laborers, akin to the Ashen. While Plague is interested in expanding research into more unconventional uses for Oil Slicks and their products. The result is an Oil Slick derived construct. Unlike the Ashen, Tar Sands tend to be far more refined. While they often require an Artisan to be close by, they can function far more independently, and more closely behave as the dragons they were in life. As they no longer dangerously secrete, these constructs allow Oil Slicks to live a more varied life than they could have while they were actually alive. The greater refinement and difficult construction however, means these constructs are not as widely used as Ashen. Only the most valued dragons are considered for the procedure. Tar Sands additionally lack the severe weakness to water. Though it can hinder them, depending on the structure of their body, it is not so terrifically fatal. Tar Sands can wade or swim short distances and are not vulnerable to rainfall (not that rain is much a concern in the Shifting Expanse). Instead, like Oil Slicks, they are fantastically flammable. Even more so, tending to explode violently when exposed to extreme heat, instead of burning gradually. Conception Tar Sand Constructs are an alteration of the original blueprint, and at their most basic, they substitute diseased blood for Oil Slick fluids. The oil is not entirely compatible with the spells however, and a great deal of work has gone into figuring out ways around this. The body materials may very. Bone fragments are often supplemented with sand or ash. Those that are made entirely from bone are the most effective, and the most like the Shattered. Most important is that an Oil Slick's skull must be used to complete the construct, and unlike the Shattered, the fluid used must come from the same dragon that the skull belonged to. This means that to have any intention of reforging a single Tar Sand multiple times means fluid must be collected and stored before death. Once created, the viscous fluids that make up a Tar Sand's lifeblood are highly corrosive and toxic. Regions Tar Sands are most common in the Shifting Expanse, and anywhere Oil Slick dragons are common. External Links Tar Sand Construct Userpage of Ministri Userpage of tinydobes Category:Plague